


Sanvers Week Day 1

by ThatKidWithTheUnkeptHair



Series: Sanvers Week 2018 [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Canon Divergent from 1x16, F/F, Major Character Injury, So much angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 22:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13645911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatKidWithTheUnkeptHair/pseuds/ThatKidWithTheUnkeptHair
Summary: Alex couldn't get the shot off.  But she did get to hit on a very cute NCPD officer.





	Sanvers Week Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is canon divergent from 1x16. Alex, for some reason, couldn't get the shot off, and Kara lashes out to try and make her way out of dodge. Ambigious ending.

Maggie slammed the magazine into her gun and then checked the chamber, loading a round before she looked up at the lead for this operation. 

When she got up this morning, she hadn’t expected to hear about Supergirl going on a rampage, leading to destruction and injuries and death.  Wasn’t this woman – err, Alien – supposed to stand for the good of the people? To protect them from the Aliens that meant to do them harm? She hadn’t expected to get the ‘All Hands On Deck’ notice when she was coming off her lunch break.

Maggie shook her head, trying to throw the thoughts out of her mind. She could ponder this later. Right now, they had a super powered Alien rampaging through the city and harming those around them.  She had a job to do. And she was damn well going to do it.

* * *

 

Alex took a step forward towards her sister, smiling slightly, but she smelled of pure and utter desperation and fear.  Kara picked up on it immediately and grinned maniacally at her sister.

“You’re scared,” Kara cooed, taking a step forward and, using her super speed, closed the distance and slammed her hand into Alex’s neck, grabbing her throat and tightening as she lifted Alex into the air.  Alex’s airway was closed off immediately, and she made a pitiful choking noise as she dropped the blaster and lifted both hands to encircle her sister’s grip.

“Let me tell you something, _Alex_ ,” Kara whispered, holding Alex close, “you _should_ be scared.  You _should_ be scared of me because I am absolutely _terrifying_.  And _you_ were holding me back.  Now, you will _never_ hold me back.”

She tossed Alex back, throwing her into the wall and listening to the sickening ‘crack’ that accompanied it.  Alex’s body fell to the ground immediately, and Maggie’s eyes widened as she watched the agent fall to the ground.  Kara continued to watch for half a second, and that was enough for an agent to make a dive for the blaster and blast her while she was watching her foster sister fall to the ground in a heap.

They watched Kara go down, and Maggie made a quick dash for the agent laying on the ground.  She fell to her knees next to the agent and listened to the wheezing breaths as she shoved two fingers into Alex’s neck. 

“Shit, shit, shit,” Maggie whispered as she felt the weak, inconsistent pulsing coming from the woman’s heart.

“That—” there was a choking noise “—That’s not wh-what I like t-to hear a woman-woman say.”

Maggie’s eyes widened as she looked down at the prone agent.  She could see bruising already starting around the woman’s neck, and she had cuts where the rocks on the wall had cut her open. Maggie glanced up at the wall, noticing the indent of where the agent had struck, and she knew there had to have been internal bleeding everywhere, at this point.

There was a choking spluttering noise, and Maggie glanced down to see the woman coughing and choking, struggling to clear her airway.

“Shit! Hold on!” Maggie shouted as she focused her attention on the woman again.  She gently angled Alex’s neck, turning it so that the woman could clear her airway.  Finally, after a few more coughs, she did, and the woman panted wheezily. 

 _Her airway might be crushed_ , Maggie thought, and dread seeped into her bones.  They needed medical assistance immediately.  She was just a cop! She couldn’t maintain airways.

“You-You’re really chuh-cute,” the woman wheezed, and looked up at Maggie with that dazed, blood loss induced euphoric feeling.  “Can-Can I ask you out? Because _wow_.”

It took all Maggie had not to snort. 

“How about,” she started, not above bargaining, “if you manage to stay awake and alive until Medical gets here, I will let you ask me out again. Sound good?”

The woman’s face lit up, and Maggie smiled at the downed agent.  But then the woman’s eyes began to drift close, and in moments, her breathing began to worsen, becoming only wheezes. 

“Ye-Yep,” she wheezed out, and Maggie couldn’t help but reach out and take her hand.

 _Keep her talking, Maggie. If she’s talking, she’s not dying_ , she thought. She gave the hand a very gentle squeeze to bring those rolling eyes back to her.

“I’m Maggie Sawyer. What’s your name?”

“Al-Alex,” the woman wheezed, “Alex Danvers.”

“It’s nice to meet you Alex.  Got any pets? Kids?”

“N-No,” Alex responded, and Maggie watched Alex’s bruising around her neck continue to worsen, and knew her airway had to have been closing off with the force of the trauma and the swelling.

“No?  I kind of want to get a dog.  I’m thinking of a German Shepherd. They’re good dogs.  What should I name it?”

“Ger-Gertru—,” Alex whimpered voice weak. Her lips had begun to take on a blue tinge, and Maggie felt fear take over.

“We need help over here!” she shouted, and then returned her attention to Alex, who seemed to be weakening by the second. Her eyes continued to roll more and more, and each blink took longer, as if Alex were fighting to stay awake.

 _It’s blood loss. She’s bleeding internally_ , Maggie thought.  _And there’s nothing I can do about it._

“S-Supergirl will bl-blame herself,” Alex suddenly gasped. “Ple-Please don’t le-let her.”

“You’re not dying, Alex. You have to ask me out on a date, remember?” Maggie poked, smiling at the agent. 

But Alex leveyed her with a knowing look, shaking her head.

“’m a d-doctor,” Alex wheezed. “Bleeding too b-badly.  Pl-please?”

Maggie felt cold wash over her, and she carefully nodded.

“I’ll tell your people,” she whispered, just as Alex’s eyes closed and her body went limp. “I’ll tell them. Just try and hold on.”


End file.
